Separuh Benak
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Meskipun aku belum mengenalnya secara dekat, aku merasa ada pertalian batin yang sedemikian eratnya dengannya. Mungkin karena aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya. Dalam mimpiku kami begitu dekat. Dia pernah jadi partner in crimeku ketika aku menjadi perampok bank. Pernah jadi musuh bebuyutanku, pernah jadi juri olimpiade biologi, pernah jadi istriku... Eren x Mikasa. AU. RnR please


**Shingeki no Kyojin / ****進撃の巨人 ****belongs to Isayama-sensei**

**Separuh Benak belongs to Ciymii a.k.a Chappy Ruki Oguri and Wifi**

**Pairing : Eren Jaeger x Mikasa Ackerman**

.

.

.

_Shigashina, 20 April XXX0_

_Ya, hari ini hujan. __Hujan yang sama seperti hujan-hujan lainnya. Tetap dingin, becek, lembap, dan menyusahkan. Apalagi bila menghabiskan waktu selama hujan deras di dalam __bus__ yang padat. Suasana dalam __bus__ kali ini begitu sesak, namun tidak terlalu ketika kulihat seorang gadis yang sama kuyupnya denganku menaiki __bus__ dan duduk berhadapan denganku. Kurasa ia sebaya denganku karena ia memakai seragam __yang sama denganku__. Untung saja ia sudah tertidur pulas sehingga aku bisa lebih leluasa memandanginya._

_Kucoba untuk mengintip emblemnya, sekedar tahu dimana ia bersekolah. Sayangnya, ia menutupi emblemnya dengan sebuah jaket. Namun aku tak menyerah, kuintip _name tag _yang terpasang di dadanya ketika kulihat seorang wanita tua melotot mengawasi sikapku yang mencurigakan. Tahu diawasi, aku memalingkan perhatian pada halaman terakhir buku biologiku dan terus menulis pengalamanku ini sambil menggambar rupanya. Lengkap dengan __rambut hitam yang terurai membelah wajahnya__ yang menggenapi kesempurnaan rupanya. Entah mengapa dari tadi aku terus merasakan jantungku berdebar jauh lebih dahsyat dari biasanya. Tapi lama kelamaan debaran jantungku mulai melemah dan berdebar sama lambatnya dengan frekuensi deru napasnya._

_Ah, ia terbangun. Aku tertangkap basah memandanginya. Kualihkan pandangku pada pemandangan lain yang tidak lebih indah dari parasnya. Tapi pada akhirnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika ia turun dari __bus__ lebih dulu dariku. Terpaksa aku melepasnya dalam rintik hujan yang tega mengguyur tubuhnya tanpa sanggup menyusulnya apalagi melepas jaketku dan memakaikannya seperti yang ada di film-film. Sejak saat itu bayangnya resmi menguasai separuh benakku. _

Hidupku tak lagi sama ketika bertemu dia yang bahkan namanya belum kuketahui sama sekali. Dia terus menggerayangi pikiranku dan membuatku mencuatkan harapan setinggi-tingginya. Setiap hari, setiap bus yang kunaiki melewati tempat dimana ia turun waktu itu, aku selalu berharap dapat menangkap sosoknya meskipun hanya sekelebat mata.

Meskipun aku belum mengenalnya secara dekat, aku merasa ada pertalian batin yang sedemikian eratnya dengannya. Mungkin karena aku selalu bermimpi tentangnya. Dalam mimpiku kami begitu dekat. Dia pernah jadi _partner in crime_ku ketika aku menjadi perampok bank. Pernah jadi musuh bebuyutanku, pernah jadi juri olimpiade biologi, pernah jadi istriku...tapi lagi-lagi itu semua hanya dalam mimpi. Mimpi-mimpiku berhasil menjadi ruang rinduku tapi sama sekali tidak membuatku puas merindukannya. Aku masih dan selalu ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Ah, dia memang selalu melayang-layang dalam benakku tapi belum pernah jatuh dalam dekapanku.

Ada kombinasi yang pas antara kesempatan yang bertemu dengan ketidaksengajaan. Siang ini aku dikejutkan oleh momen dimana mataku menangkap sekelebat bayangnya. Secara tak sengaja, aku melihatnya masuk ke salah satu bus yang berhenti di depan sekolahku. Entah kenapa _timing_nya begitu sama. Hujan turun seperti saat aku bertemu dengannya, maka jangan salahkan aku bila aku menamainya si Gadis Hujan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu terjadi begitu cepat. Bis yang ia naiki digas secepat-cepatnya begitu ia masuk sementara aku masih harus menunggu seorang temanku yang masih ada di dalam sekolah. Aku merutuk kesal dalam hati. Ingin rasanya aku mengejar bus itu dan mendapati sosoknya dengan jelas di depanku. Namun, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sekalinya kesempatan datang menghampiriku, aku _lagi-lagi_ melewatkannya padahal kesempatan itu tak pernah _lagi-lagi_ datang. Ya, sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya, tak peduli seberapa gigih aku mencarinya.

_Setahun kemudian..._

"Eren, minjem bukunya dong," pinta Sasha, rekanku yang membangunkanku dari tidur ayamku di sela-sela waktu menunggu. Aku terbangun, kuserahkan buku biologiku pada Sasha. "Ngantuk, Er?" tanya Sasha.

Aku mengucek-ngucek mata, mengintip pemandangan luar lewat jendela yang berembun karena hujan. "Hujan-hujan gini memang enaknya tidur..." ucapku sambil memasang posisi tidur kembali. "Fokus, Er. Ini olimpiade paling bergengsi yang pernah kita ikutin," sahut Sasha.

Ya, hari ini tepatnya 21 April XXX1 adalah tanggal bersejarah untuk kami. Akan tambah bersejarah bila kami berhasil memenangkan kompetisi ini, _National Olympic of Medical Science. _Kompetisi yang diadakan oleh salah satu fakultas kedokteran ternama di Jepang untuk para siswa SMA se-Jepang. Sebagai siswa yang bolak-balik ikut olimpiade biologi, Aku, Sasha, dan Connie diberi kepercayaan untuk mewakili sekolahku. Sementara Aku dan Sasha menunggu dipanggil, Connie sudah lebih dulu masuk ruangan yang terletak di lantai atas, dimana ia akan menghadapi tes dalam bidang fisiologi. Sedangkan aku kebagian mengikuti tes dalam bidang anatomi dan Sasha akan membabat habis biokimia.

Lain halnya dengan Sasha yang membolak-balik halaman, aku segan membuka buku. Sebisa mungkin kuusir ketegangan yang meraja sambil mengingat-ingat bahan yang kubaca semalam. "Sel neurosekretoris tuh apa, Sha?" tanyaku mengusir _nervous_.

"Gue lupa," jawab Sasha cuek.

"Buka glosariumnya dong, Sha. Bacain," pintaku yang membuat Sasha membuka halaman terakhir. Bunyi helaian kertas yang dibuka satu-satu seirama dengan rintik hujan yang mulai mereda, melatari pencarian memoriku akan kata asing itu.

"Eh, apaan nih, Er?" mata Sasha menangkap lembar dibalik halaman glosarium terakhir yang penuh gambar dan tulisan. Begitu melihat halaman itu, aku refleks merebut buku itu dari tangan Sasha. "Bukan apa-apa, cuma gambar."

"Mana sini! gue mau lihat!" teriak Sasha antusias. Senyum jahilnya merebak. Kucoba hindarkan buku itu dari Sasha, tapi Sasha kepalang menangkap bukuku dan membuka halaman terakhir bergambar itu.

"Wah! Hahahaha! Bisa-bisanya lo curhat di _text book_ kayak gini!" tawa Sasha yang membuat seluruh peserta dalam ruang tunggu menyatukan pandang mengecam pada kami. Kukontrol situasi itu sebisa mungkin dengan membekap mulut Sasha.

"Lo gambar cewek, Er? Bisa-bisanya! gue kira otak lu isinya biologi semua!" ucap Sasha dengan level suara yang sudah diperkecil. "Udah ah, Sha!" tukasku merebut bukuku dari tangan Sasha." Siapa nih Er? Kok kayaknya mukanya familiar ya?"

"Lo emang pernah lihat dia dimana, Sha?" tanyaku mendadak _excited_.

"Ngeceng lu?" todong Sasha. Aku tak menjawab, tetapi rona merah di pipiku telah berhasil menjawabnya. "Tuh kan, apa kata gue juga!" teriak Sasha yang tak henti-hentinya menyedot perhatian dari orang lain. Untungnya hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena seorang panitia datang menghampiri kami dan mempersilahkan Sasha dan peserta lainnya yang akan mengikuti olimpiade di bidang biokimia untuk mengikuti sang panitia menuju ruangan tempat kompetisi diadakan. Tinggalah aku duduk sendirian, berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi daripada membuang waktu percuma untuk seorang gadis yang kini tak kuketahui kabarnya. Hmm...Gadis hujan. Aku membuka satu dahan jendela yang berada paling dekat denganku. Meresapi angin hujan yang sejuk dan titik-titik hujan yang mulai menyapa pipiku. Harum tanah yang disiram hujan menyesapi hidungku, semakin mengingatkanku. Si Gadis hujan. Seolah aroma tanah itu adalah parfum favoritnya.

Aku tak memungkiri jika ada bagian terkecil dalam diriku yang memohon pada Tuhan untuk mengizinkan aku bertemu dengannya walau hanya sebentar saja. Untungnya lamunanku terbuyarkan ketika seorang panitia mengabsen nama peserta yang akan mengikuti olimpiade di bidang anatomi.

Aku memasuki sebuah ruangan tempat lomba diadakan setelah memakai jas lab pinjaman. Seketika aroma formalin menyergap hidungku. Seorang mahasiswa memperkenankanku berdiri di hadapan kadaver yang sudah disiapkan. Separuh kepala manusia tersedia di hadapanku. Aku menatap sayatan membujur otak manusia itu lama. Separuh kepala manusia itu bukannya tanpa kulit, aku masih dapat melihat dengan jelas separuh wajah kadaver itu.

"Selamat pagi saudara Eren Jaeger, anda akan mempresentasikan anatomi otak manusia dengan bantuan kadaver ini, mari saya bacakan peraturan dalam ruangan ini," ucap mahasiswa tersebut sebelum membacakan poin-poin peraturan.

"Bisa dimulai sekarang?" tanyanya yang kujawab dengan anggukan. Kumulai presentasiku dengan lancar walaupun agak canggung menyentuh kadaver yang telah disediakan. Semuanya berjalan lancar sampai ketika aku melihat rambut hitam yang membelah wajah ayu pada kadaver yang sedang kutunjuk. Seketika aku diam, kilasan memori menguasai alam pikiranku. Menggantikan hapalan biologi yang sudah tertata rapi. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa wajah kadaver yang sedang kupegang mirip dengan wajah seseorang. Dia...si Gadis hujan, dia yang tersebut dalam sejumput doa kecilku tadi pagi. Aku ternyata benar-benar menemuinya...

"Saudara Eren, apakah anda telah menyelesaikan presentasi?" tanya seorang juri yang nampaknya berhenti dari aktivitas menulisnya. "Be...belum..." ucapku sambil berusaha untuk fokus. Kupanggil hapalan biologi untuk menguasai alam pikiranku dan kulanjutkan presentasiku yang temponya melambat secara drastis meskipun seorang panitia telah mengingatkanku bahwa waktuku tinggal sedikit. Seorang juri lalu menutup mapnya seraya berkata," Terima kasih, anda boleh keluar sekarang."

Setelah mencuci tangan dengan antiseptik dan melepas jas lab, aku keluar dari ruangan itu dengan perasaan haru yang meliputi diriku. Aku hampir tumbang saat itu. Merasa kehilangan walaupun tak pernah berkesempatan untuk memiliki. Kuambil buku biologiku dalam loker penitipan. Kubaca halaman terakhir di belakang glosarium itu. Aku menitikkan air mata ketika melihat gambar wajah gadis yang dulu kugambar di bangku pojok bus. Kalau saja aku mengejarnya saat ia turun dari busku dulu, kalau saja aku mengejar bus yang dulu ia naiki. Kalau saja...lagi-lagi kalau...

Ah, tak ada gunanya berandai-andai. Wajah cantik yang dulu kugambar itu kini tinggal separuh dan tergeletak tak bernyawa. Hujan di luar tiba-tiba menjadi deras, tetapi tak sederas air mataku.

Hari ini aku kembali membaca di bus. Dua bulan berlalu setelah olimpiade dan kami bertiga keluar sebagai juara pertama tanpa kusangka. Buku biologikupun masih setia membebani tasku, dengan dua halaman belakang yang sudah kubuang. Aku pun berusaha untuk menggantikan ruang memori dalam separuh benakku dengan pikiran-pikiran lain. Setiap hujan turun, aku akan mencoba menguasai diri dengan menutup mata, telinga, dan hati...mensugesti seolah tidak ada apa-apa, seolah hari cerah seperti biasa. Kucoba menghadapi realita yang tak pernah kupercayai itu dengan berbagai cara. Termasuk menjadikan bahan-bahan biologi sebagai pelarian. Setiap bayangnya muncul, aku selalu menghalaunya dengan sengatan hafalan biologi yang mampu merayap sampai ke sel-sel otak. Seperti sengatan petir yang menggenapi hujan, yang menjadi penutup manis dari rintik hujan terakhir.

saat ini, aku masih menguliti bab demi bab buku biologiku yang sudah lusuh ketika busku berhenti di tepi jalan dan seorang gadis masuk ke dalamnya. Satu detik, dua detik, aku mencoba tak berpaling dari bukuku. Di detik ketiga, pertahananku jebol. Kupandangi gadis itu seutuhnya. Sejurus kemudian aku menyesal memandanginya. Ia berhasil membuat jantungku berdebar kencang. Karena ia cantik, itu alasan kedua. Alasan utama adalah karena ia sangat mirip dengan...Si Gadis Hujan.

Tangan gadis itu mengipas-ngipas badannya yang kepanasan dengan bindernya. Saatnya aku ditemukan dengan si Gadis hujan versi kering. Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan si gadis hujan meski tanpa belahan rambut hitam di wajahnya karena jepit rambut yang mungkin disengaja digunakan untuk merapikan rambut depannya. Di sela helaan angin yang meniupiku halus dari arah kipasannya, kulihat sampul bindernya. Sebuah foto lama seukuran sampul binder yang menampilkan wajahnya dengan gadis yang berada di sampingnya. Mungkin ia sedang bersama kakaknya karena tingginya dalam foto itu lebih rendah dibanding gadis yang berada di sampingnya dan wajahnya terlihat lebih muda.. Satu dua kali aku melihat foto itu terasa biasa saja. Namun aku menyadari ada sekilas memori yang mengundangku untuk menatap foto itu lebih lama. Seorang gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya...memang dia...si Gadis Hujan. Tak lama kemudian aku tercekat, pandanganku beralih ke gadis yang memegang binder itu. Kalau memang dia punya hubungan darah dengan si gadis hujan, aku bisa bertanya lebih lanjut tentangnya. Dalam benakku masih ada sepercik harapan untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa dia masih hidup. Namun, pengalamanku di ruangan lomba dua bulan silam menghalau harapanku.

Kupandangi wajah gadis itu sekali lagi. Dia cantik, secantik si gadis hujan. Namun, kecantikannya sekalipun bukanlah kepunyaannya. Aku tersadar bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini bukanlah milik kita, tapi hanya titipan. Termasuk kenangan akan 'dia' yang tersimpan dalam separuh benakku..itu juga titipan. Ini bukan masalah sempat atau belum sempat memiliki, tetapi bagaimana cara untuk menjaga dan kemudian mengikhlaskan.

Dalam hujan, aku belajar tentang keihklasan. Seperti tanah yang merelakan resapan airnya diambil oleh hujan, seperti awan yang merelakan dirinya luruh dengan rintik hujan. Rintik yang menjadikannya tiada.

Teeet.

Tiba-tiba lamunanku terinterupsi.

Gadis itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk turun dari bus. Tanpa kusadari aku ikut beranjak dari bangku bus dan mengikutinya yang sudah turun duluan. "Hei..." aku memanggilnya setelah berhasil berjalan menyusulnya.

"Ya?" tanyanya sambil berbalik padaku. Ia tersenyum tipis. Lengkung senyumnya seperti pelangi. Pelangi...Ya, mungkin panggilan yang pas untuknya.

Kali ini aku tak mau kehilangan, sebelum menjaga.

END

(dengan disengajanya)

.

.

.

.

.

Ciymii's CurCol

.

Saya sampaikan terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia membaca bahkan mereview fict pertama saya di fandom SnK ini.

Karena review kalian saya jadi semangat bikin fict lagi dengan pairing Eren x Mikasa.

Saya mohon maaf karena untuk deskripsi tentang seragam sekolah yang mungkin agak ada mirip dengan yang di Indo karena ada name tag segala. Padahal kayaknya di Jepang gak ada ya? Hehe.

Baiklah. Terimakasih kembali untuk yang sudah bersedia baca fict ini dan yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak di kolom review...

Regards,

Ciymii ^^


End file.
